USUK Sweet Dream
by OneTrueSonicMaster
Summary: What kind of dream can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare?


_What kind of dream can be a_  
_sweet dream_  
_or a_  
_beautiful nightmare_  
_either way I_  
_don't want to wake up from you_  
_"Sweet Dream" Beyoncé

* * *

_

He was too tired and too miserable to make a cup of tea, like he normally would on days like this (unfortunately they weren't what one would call uncommon), so he had collapsed onto his mattress with the intent of passing out right there.

But something kept him awake; it had been bothering him all day, something that he was completely unable to name. But now that he was alone, unoccupied, and in a dark room, he was able to think clearly and... AH.

That was it. The thing that had been bothering him...

It was Alfred. Obnoxious, pompous, idiotic, stupid Alfred F. Jones. Arthur allowed a single tear to slip out of his right eye as if that tear was him; alone. Why was he alone?

Because he knew Alfred would never love him the way he did. And if Alfred didn't love him, if Alfred wasn't there... There was nothing. He could be in a room full of people, at a party, or perhaps in the middle of a huge, busy city; it didn't matter. If Alfred wasn't there he was alone.

Arthur let out a long sigh as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He put his hand out in front of him as if reaching for the sky, imagining Alfred's hand was blocking its path, their fingers wrapped together. He closed his eyes and pictured Alfred's face an inch from his, eyes closed and head angled slightly, lips parted as he neared Arthur's own.

And suddenly he was there.

"Alfre-?" Arthur began to speak but was cut short by two fingers on his lips.

"I've always been here," Alfred whispered. "Right here." He removed his hand from Arthur's lips and instead placed it on the Englishman's chest, over his heart. "And you've always been here." He took one of Arthur's hands, kissed its palm, then placed it over his own heart. "Right here."

Arthur stared. "I thought you...?"

"You thought I... what?" Alfred bent closer to him; their lips were a fraction of a centimeter apart. He wore a grin. "Hmm?"

Arthur closed his eyes. "This isn't real," he murmured. "You're just dreaming, Arthur..."

"You're not dreaming." Alfred leaned in and kissed Arthur's forehead. "This is all real, Arthur." When he next spoke his voice was quieter, but... Fiercer, somehow. "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur flinched, and he stared at Alfred with wide, almost scared eyes. "You...?"

"I love you." Alfred's eyes shone with sincerity. "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur closed his eyes again. This has to be a dream, he told himself. This can't be real... It's too perfect.

Alfred cupped one of his cheeks, bringing him back to reality. "Arthur...? You okay...?"

Arthur covered Alfred's hand with his own. "Never better, Alfred. As a matter of fact, I... I love you too."

"Then..." Alfred leaned in until their noses were touching. "Can I kiss you?"

Arthur nodded.

Without missing a beat, Alfred tilted Arthur's head to the left gently and his own to the right, parting his lips slightly as he pressed his mouth to Arthur's softly.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat, and his eyes grew wide. Was he...? After confirming that he was indeed, Arthur closed his eyes and almost shyly brought his hands up to Alfred's cheeks, sliding them forward to wrap his arms round his neck.

Alfred pulled away after a few moments, sucking gently on Arthur's lower lip as he went. When their faces were apart again he leaned closer again, this time to his ear. In a low, husky voice he whispered, "Arthur... I want you."

Arthur's face lit up a brilliant crimson, and he stared at Alfred in disbelief. This was so sudden, so out of the blue, and yet... This was so wonderful, so exciting...

But... "Alfred... A-already?" Arthur bit his lip. "I-I mean..."

Alfred's face fell. "Do you mean... You don't want to?"

Arthur sighed. "I-it's not that... I'd love to, but... Isn't it too soon?"

Alfred trailed a hand down from Arthur's temple to his jaw. "It's never too soon to show someone how much you love them."

Arthur shivered at Alfred's touch, and he cupped the American's face in his hands. "God, I love you, Alfred."

Alfred smiled. "I love you too, Arthur." With that he snaked a hand into Arthur's shirt and undid the buttons on it, trailing his hand down the Briton's newly exposed chest to circle round his abdomen, then back up to his chest and beneath his chin and up to his cheek.

Arthur shivered whilst Alfred touched his torso, then nuzzled his cheek into Alfred's hand. "Mmm... I love you, Alfred."

Alfred returned the words and discarded his own (unbuttoned) shirt, hands making their way to Arthur button and zip. When he unhooked the button and had started on the zipper, two hands placed themselves atop Alfred's.

Arthur blushed. "Mightn't you... Kiss me first?"

Alfred smiled, replacing his hands on the bed beside Arthur and dipping his head to place his lips a fraction of a centimeter away from Arthur's. "I might," he grinned, before turning his head slightly and opening his mouth to cover Arthur's.

Arthur opened his own mouth, slipping his tongue forward to meet Alfred's. Alfred put his tongue out as well, the two mingling together as both men shivered with a sudden rush of passion.

Arthur pulled away after a few moments, panting; Alfred, however, looked only slightly worn out.

Alfred replaced his hands over Arthur's hips. "Are you ready, then?" Arthur nodded, blushing again and watching Alfred carefully. He committed to memory how gently Alfred touched him and how tenderly he looked at him, how carefully he removed the two pieces of cloth on Arthur's waist and how lovingly he'd asked if Arthur was okay.

As Alfred wriggled out of his own clothes and dumped them carelessly on the floor, Arthur found himself grow tense; he didn't know what to expect. What he hadn't expected was to feel a hand of his cheek and to feel that hand turn his face so he looked at Alfred.

"Hey... Look at me." Alfred's voice was deep and quiet. "Are you okay?" Alfred's elbows were on either side of Arthur's shoulders and he lay between Arthur's open legs on his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Alfred... I-I'm fine." Arthur cupped one of the American's cheeks in his palm. "I'm just... Nervous, I suppose."

"There's nothing to be worried about." Alfred kissed his temple. "I won't do anything that'll make you uncomfortable. If you want me to stop, please tell me."

A sudden lust for the man in front of him wrapped itself around Arthur and pulled him deeper into the feeling. He brought his arms around Alfred's head and pulled him close for a long, hot, wet kiss, where shivers flew up and down Arthur's spine and heat exploded in his veins.

Alfred kissed the man below him aggressively, wanting him even more now thanks to Arthur's spontaneous (it seemed) lust for him. He pulled away after an all-too-short minute or so and grabbed the back of one of Arthur's thighs, giving it a quick squeeze (Arthur shivered) and throwing the Englishman's knee over his shoulder.

He placed three fingers on Arthur's lips gently. "I need you to... Suck on these and get them wet so I can stretch you. Otherwise it'll hurt when I come in..."

Arthur closed his eyes. He said those things so nonchalantly... It made him blush.

"I-it's not necessary, Alfred," Arthur murmured, blushing with embarrassment. "I... Don't mind it rough."

Alfred looked surprised. "It's going to hurt, though... I don't want to hurt you."

"If I'm asking you to..." Arthur trailed off. It was clear Alfred didn't want to hurt him, but...

Alfred removed his hand from Arthur's lips and brought it to his cheek. "Arthur-"

"Alfred." Arthur cradled the American's face in his hands, and he spoke quietly. "If you love me, then... Please do it."

Alfred cupped his face as well. "I don't want to hurt you," he said miserably, eyes growing shinier with tears that hadn't fallen. "Please, Arthur! Think about this..."

Arthur shivered as he looked away from Alfred. "I have, Alfred... Please, please..."

Alfred kissed him softly. "If you're absolutely sure," he murmured. Grabbing the Briton's other leg and placing it over his shoulder he leaned in for another warm, tender kiss. "Are you ready, love?"

Arthur shivered at the word. Love...? "Y-yes... I-I'm ready."

Arthur felt his mind whirl. He wanted to remember this forever; the first time he'd had love made to him and the first time anyone had ever said they loved him. And as Alfred pushed into him slowly, Arthur's breath caught in his throat as he cried out. "Alfred... I love you!"

Alfred's lips fell onto Arthur's, kissing him softly to quiet him. Arthur squirmed with discomfort; he ought've had Alfred stretch him first, he realised, but what was done was done. He had to deal with it now, and more importantly not show Alfred how much pain he was in.

Alfred pulled out almost fully and then pushed back in. "Y-you okay?" he asked lowly.

Arthur shut his eyes. "Nhn... I-I'm fine, Alfred."

"If you are... Then look at me."

Arthur had to open his eyes. He needed another outlet for the pain, so he grabbed Alfred and pulled him into a kiss. Arthur moaned as Alfred began to thrust into him, opening his mouth and kissing back roughly.

Alfred picked up the pace, rolling his hips forward with as much force and speed as he could muster. Arthur panted beneath him, gasping out his name with every breath and squirming.

Arthur felt hot all over, hotter than he'd ever felt in his life. With every move Alfred made inside him, with every touch he received, with every kiss they shared, the Englishman felt him stomach tighten even more. With each passing second he loved Alfred more and more and more, and he wished this would last forever. It wasn't the pleasure that he loved; it was who was giving it to him, who was making love to him, that he loved.

"I love you!" Arthur cried out, shaking after Alfred had rammed particularly hard into him, into that sweet spot inside him that shattered reality and sent him rocketing upward to Cloud Nine without hope of returning.

"I love you too... Arthur." Alfred leaned down and whispered these words to the Briton beneath him, rolling his hips forward again.

At the sound of his name Arthur's stomach tightened unbearably and he released, panting loudly and rapidly as he gasped Alfred's name between breaths-

"ALFRED!" A scream woke him up.  
Arthur shot up quickly, panting. "What the bloody-?" Then it all came back to him...

It had all been a dream.


End file.
